Un día en la playa
by evigtt
Summary: Pensaste que iba a ser agradable despues de estar trabajando sin descanso, pero el comienzo del día presagiaba todo lo contrario- aunque siempre a una rayo de luz al final del tunel ¿No?


DIA 1

No comprendo a mi hermana es tan rara, bueno no me sorprende es mujer. Etto… perdón yo no quise ejem…a lo que me refiero es rara en el sentido de que de un momento a otro dijo que fuéramos a la playa preguntaran que tiene de raro , es que en las ultimas semanas me ha hecho trabajar a sol y a sombra hasta casi desfallecer y de un minuto a otrote invita a la playa con la excusa de "el trabajo no es tan importante", " es bueno divertirse" y cosas por el estilo . pero yo por mas que decía lo mismo ni caso me hacia en cambio mas trabajo me daba [ ToT ]. No se que bicho le picó pero mejor no preguntar no me gustaría verla enojada, preferible dejarlo como esta.

DIA 2

Estoy muerto de sueño y hambre adivinen a que hora se le ocurrió a mi hermana levantarme a las **5 de la mañana**, a las 5 pueden créelo, ah no me miren axial no soy flojo solo que yo estaba placidamente soñando…_"ahí esta, es increíble, hermosa, maravillosa, en este mundo no existen palabras para describir aquella perfección que ven mis ojos…me acerco lentamente apreciando cada rasgo, cada aroma, cada mínimo detalle… por fin estoy aquí junto a mi amor, el amor de mi vida" _

[Redoble de tambores] ¡¡Ayy!! no me peguen si ya continuo, que mal genio_ "mi queridísimo… ALMUERZO"_ como que es una estupidez, para mi es lo mas importante en el mundo.

Continúo, continúo: Como les decía estaba ahí cuando le iba a dar un bocado a tan suculento banquete y despierto todo mojado gracias al gran balde con agua que me arrojo mi **hermanita** gritando para que me levantara.

Ven que mi hermana es rara ayer estaba de lo mas agradable y hoy se comporta así.

A no crean que no le alegué, claro que si…

ºººººººººººººººººººººº flash back ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Q... QUE TE PASA PILIKA- grito enajenado

-Levántate tenemos que irnos temprano para garrar el camino libre- me grita dándose la vuelta en ademán de salir sin siquiera pedir disculpas.

Me pongo furioso que comienzo a dar vueltas por el cuarto diciendo algunas cosillas a causa del enojo – inconsciente como se te ocurre despertarme axial, mala hermana, bruja, bipolar, mounstro sin sentimiento..s….- calle en seco, un aura asesina se comenzó a expandir por todo el lugar haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo. Volteo lento buscando el epicentro del aura allí esta mi hermana con una vena **enorme** en la sien.

-E…t…t… yo…no… Que…ria …de…decir… nada perdón- las palabras salen de mi boca con dificultad a causa del miedo, ella camina hacia mi … mi corazón late a mil por hora , me tiembla todo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº End flash back ººººººººººººººººººººº

¡¡¡Ay de solo acordarme se me eriza la piel en ese momento creo que estaba azul, no soy cobarde!!! es que ustedes no la han visto enojada, si incluso de una sola patada me mando directo al centro. Me demore 45 minuto en volver _bueno del mido por que son 20 minutos del centro a mi casa_

ººººººººººººººººººººº Flash back ººººººººººººººººººººº

-Auchhhhhhhhhhh- el grito que pegue debe haber llegado a la luna. Si que esta enojada esta patada fue mas fuerte que la ultima vez hay solo llegué a la esquina, ¿_me abre pasado un poquito_? .

No quisiera volver –Aaaaaaaaa- lo mejor será caminar a casa. A que tanto miran todos claro como soy hermoso no pueden dejar de verme_, [ soy irresistible] _si hasta ese hombre me mira y esa abuelita también_ tengo un poco de vergüenza_

- Desvergonzado- esa abuelita me grito a mi desvergonzado, pero si ella me estaba mirando. ¡¡Alto!! miro lentamente mi cuerpo

– ¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh estoy DESNUDO!!!!!!!...- de la vergüenza Salgo corriendo no me di cuenta estoy en bóxer por eso todos me miran. Al fin aquí no ahí nadie, ¿_que hago? No puedo volver ella me matara tampoco puedo quedarme aquí en bóxer_ tras pensar un poco decido volver a mi casa escondiéndome de la gente que pueda verme así.

Tras 35 minutos caminando y escondiéndome como un ladrón al fin llegué a mi casa _ummm mejor me quedo un rato afuera el aire esta muy fresco _–Achu- el fresco ya me agarro así que tendré que entrar después de todo. Paso silencioso me adentro

-Ve a llevar las cosas al auto – del puro susto pego un brinco estaba justo detrás de mi. Esto no puede seguir así – Aaaaaaahh- respiro hondo y me arriesgo a hablar (Inner: Pobre idiota) (Evigtt: si u.u da pena)

-Y el desayuno- sus ojos ardiendo furia.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº end flash back ºººººººººººººººººººº

Ahh…(suspiro lastimero)… desde entonces estoy cargando las cosas, no son muchas pero con el sueño y el hambre es como si se multiplicaran por mil YoY.

Salimos sin decir palabra, solo con gestos o gruñidos nos hemos "comunicado" en la ultima media hora. Ya no soporto mas el silencio, lo soportaría si estuviera enojada pero no la conozco y se que ya se le paso el enojo ya que sus ojos son los de siempre ya no me fulmina con ellos y su aura ha desaparecido. El rumbo del auto cambio creo que sigue molesta… quizás me lleva a un lugar apartado donde descuartizarme sin que nadie se de cuenta. Cierro los ojos con fuerza solo una idea cruza por mi mente VOY A MORIR!!!!!!.

- Bájate!- dice la muy asesina, claro no le importa desperdiciar una vida tan importante como la mía. Se me ocurrió voy ha hacer lo mas lógico

- Piedad no me mates!!- suplicar

-¿Qué?- um dijo ´que´ cierto yo lo escuche. Abro mis ojos lentamente, la miro y ella a mi como diciéndome : ´´ que te tomaste``

-Vamos a desayunar. Siento lo de antes – me sonríe de forma grata con un dedo señalando al frente. miro _una_ _enorme palabra BAKA me golpea la cabeza_ era solo una cafetería.

Por fin llegamos, el desayuno estuvo riquísimo mi hermana es un ángel jajaja eso del asesinato no se ni como se me pudo ocurrir.

¡Hey aquí pasa algo raro! mi hermana mira a todos lados como buscando algo, levanta la mano saludando, pero ¿a quién? Dirijo mi vista hacia donde ella mira. Allí parado un tipo moreno rarito con pinta de chango bananero que viene donde nosotros. Se gana junto a Pilika y le da un beso (1,2,3) – ¡¡¡¡QUE!!!1- grite separándolos

Después que me explicara que ese tipejo es su novio _no por mucho_ acomodamos las cosas, hablamos , paseamos , bueno ellos por que me daba un asco lo meloso que se ponían que me alejaba un tanto de ellos pero poco por que no confio en el _puede hacerle algo_ y s le llega a poner las manos encima lo MATO

- Vamos a nadar – habla alegre mi hermana

-Quieres venir –dice el chango

-Mi hermano no puede comió recién puede darle un calambre – alega con el. No se si se preocupa por mi de verdad o es la excusa perfecta para que los deje solos. Aunque aun asi tiene razon acabo de comer es que esas escenitas románticas me producían hambre y me he llevado comiendo todas la mañana – Voy – contesto al fin ni loco los dejo solos.

Ya se me perdieron de vista ¿Dónde se abran metido?- AHHHHH- siento un tirón creo que tengo un calambre, me hundo. El agua esta muy helada, ya no puedo …ver …el...sol.

Lo unico que puedo ver son… unos ojos… unos hermosos ojos y… oscuridad.


End file.
